


Keeping You Warm

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Five times Iris has worn Barry’s clothing to keep warm





	Keeping You Warm

**Plaid Shirt**

Iris wonders if the phrase ‘If the best part is the cuddling afterwards then he’s not doing it right’ actually had any validity.

Cause for her the best part of lovemaking with Barry was the afterglow.

Don’t get her wrong Iris loved sex. She especially loved sex with Barry. Their lovemaking being passionate and intense but also playful. Iris never had any lover quite like Barry before who seemed bent on attending to her every need.

But it’s the intimacy in the afterglow she loves best. When their bodies melt into the mattress, or any other hard surface that they could find, from exhaustion. Their limbs become tangled together flushed with heat and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Neither wanting to be any more apart more then they had to. Iris had never been like this with any of her past lovers. She never saw herself as anything less than giving in the bedroom. But with Barry it was as though they couldn’t get enough of each other.

Iris could feel Barry placing soft kisses at the back of her neck when she rolled back over to face him.

“Hey,” Iris said softly.

“Hey right back,” Barry said a tad too smugly.

Barry leaned in for a kiss but Iris placed a hand on his chest to hold him back.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but I’m really craving pizza,” Iris grinned.

“Pizza would require you leaving the bed,” Barry pouted. “Which means we can’t do anymore naked cuddling.”

“Only for a moment,” Iris scooted away when Barry’s hand came dangerously close to wrapping around her wrist. “Besides don’t tell me you’re not craving a large pepperoni pizza right now.”

Barry took a moment to consider this idea  nodding in defeat.

“Can I get extra mushrooms too?” He asked.

“Well that depends,” Iris arched her eyebrow at Barry. “Do you intend on kissing me with those lips again tonight?”

“Plain pepperoni is great too,” Barry rushed to assure her.

Iris giggle as she climbed out of the bed. She didn’t bother searching for her bra or dealing with the difficult zipper of her dress. She would only be getting out of bed to make a phone call before going back for more 'naked cuddling’ as Barry liked to put it. She settled on picking up Barry’s blue and red plaid shirt from where it had been tossed onto the dresser during their frantic undressing.

Iris slipped her arms through and then rolled up the sleeves several times. She hummed softly to herself while doing up the buttons one by one. A smile tugging at her lips as memories an hour earlier when her fingers had been frantic to pull those same button apart. She left the top two buttons undone exposing V shaped expanse of brown skin. The hemline of the shift barely brushing along her lower thighs.

Iris loved wearing Barry’s shirts. Especially after they made love. She felt a certain sense of possessiveness at her being the one to wear his shirts.

One glance over to where Barry was watching her from the bed and she knew she wasn’t the only one who felt that way.

“God Iris,” Barry breathed out, his green eyes a few shades darker than normal. “That is completely unfair.”

“What is?” Iris smiled coyly while her fingers playfully tugged at the hemline of his shirt.

Seconds later Iris let out a soft yelp as her back suddenly hit the mattress again.

“Pizza can wait,” Barry’s long fingers undid at the buttons of the shirt. “Right now I’m hungry for something else.”

**Cardigan Sweater**

It’s late at night when Iris arrived at Barry’s lab. The police station was eerily quiet at this time. She only noticed a few patrolmen walking the halls and detectives taking advantage of a slow night to catch up on their paperwork.

Iris had been making a habit of coming here late at night a few times a week. Ever since she and Barry started dating she’d come here with a bag of take-out food as her excuse to visit him. In the early days of their relationship Iris didn’t want to come across too needy. Them being together felt delicate at times. As though one misstep could cause it to dissolve away. Which is why Iris used the excuse of being concerned over her boyfriend’s rapid metabolism in order to see him.

Now months later, and her confidence in their relationship stronger, Iris bringing Barry food at work had become a routine. One of the few moments in their hectic lives where the two of them could be alone. To talk and catch up with each other, maybe sneak in a heavy make-out session on the couch if Barry was working alone that night. Even the risk of being caught, which had happened twice already by Captain Singh walking in for a report, was worth it to touch and kiss Barry as much as she wanted.

Pushing through the door to Barry’s lab she was disappointment to find it empty. The large room cast in shadows with the only light coming from the lamp on Barry’s desk. As she walked further in Iris noticed all of Barry’s paperwork was still spread out messily across his desk. Barry might not be the neatest person but he was fastidious about cleaning up his desk at the end of the night.

Iris then noticed the post-it note on Barry’s computer screen.

**'Cisco called. Be back in a jiff :) ’**

A smile broke out on Iris’s lips as she read the note. She didn’t know what was more adorable Barry using the word 'jiff’ or the happy face he drew on there.

Iris placed the bag of food on his desk for him. She debated what to do now. She hated the idea of not getting to see him after spending the whole day apart but she had no clue how long he would be.

She sat down on his desk chair prepared to wait. A shiver ran through her as she sat alone in the lab. Iris always found Barry’s lab cold. As if the heat from the furnace downstairs was too far away. Iris didn’t know how Barry could stand it but according to him most laboratories were normally cold so he was used to it. Iris had a sneaking suspicion his speedster abilities helped too.

Another shiver passed through Iris as the cold air settled underneath her skin. Her thin cashmere sweater not doing enough to ward off the cold. Iris glanced around in search for something of Barry’s to keep her warm when she noticed one of his sweaters crumpled on the ground.

Iris rolled her eyes in fond amusement. Apparently Barry’s habit of tossing his clothes to the ground was not limited to the West family living room floor.

Iris picked up the sweater to see it was her favorite of Barry’s cardigan sweaters. The dark green one that brought out the color in his eyes. Whenever Barry wore this particular sweater Iris would tease him about looking like a 'nerdy professor’ but truthfully she loved the 'nerdy professor’ look on him.

Iris eagerly slipped on the cardigan. The familiar smell of Barry’s soap and laundry detergent washing over her making her think of home. The sleeves were stretched out from the many times Barry wore this sweater that it covered her hands.

Iris wrapped the cardigan around her like a blanket. Trying to use every inch of the material to cover her body. Her nose burying itself into the material to once again breath in Barry’s scent. The combination of sitting down and the warmth of the sweater caused Iris’s eyelids to droop. The fight to stay awake to see Barry completely lost as she drifted off to sleep.

What felt like seconds later Iris startled awake. In her drowsy state it took her a second to realize she was no longer sitting on Barry’s desk chair but instead curled up on the couch in the lab. Her body pressed up against Barry’s solid one.  

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes Iris glanced up to see Barry back in his civilian clothes working on a pile of paperwork resting on his lap.

“Hey,” Iris murmured softly.

The scratching of Barry’s pen against paper halted. His head turned to smile down at her. His big, goofy smile that made his eyes crinkle. Iris loved that smile, it always made something warm curl in her stomach.

“Hey you,” Barry’s arm draped over her shoulders tightened. “Did I wake you?”

“Nope,” Iris nuzzled into his shoulder. “I wanted to be awake to see you anyway.”

“You should of gone home,” Barry put his paperwork to the side to fully turn towards her. “I came back here to see you looking cold and uncomfortable asleep on my chair.”

“Not cold,” Iris argued. “Your sweater kept me warm.”

“Good,” Barry kissed the top of her head. “But hopefully I’m better than my sweater, right?”

“Too close to tell,” Iris shifted till she was sitting on his lap. “Cuddle with me some more and I’ll be able to say.”

**Sweatshirt**

Iris loves going after Meta-Humans. The thrill of the chase. Using her mind to outsmart them. Protecting the people of Central City from danger.

What she doesn’t love about going after Meta-humans is when they spew green globs of goo on her. Sure she captured this particularly gross Meta-human but at the cost of being covered head to toe in a gross substance that made her want to hurl.

The second she arrived back at Star Labs she had been shooed off to the shower facilities by Caitlin and Cisco. Iris felt a little annoyed at them both plugging their noses while doing so. They should know by now doing heroic things wasn’t always glamorous.

Then again no one was more eager to get rid of the foul smelling goo then her.

The showers at Star Labs were more designed for emergencies like chemical burns. The stalls were all in chrome steel and glass walls. Iris tried to avoid using them since she always felt a little exposed. She didn’t worry about that today as she quickly peeled off her clothes slick from goo. A sigh of relief escaping her as soon as the hot water hit her body.

Iris went straight to work scrubbing the goo off her brown skin. The soap left behind in the stall was Barry’s from the few times he took a shower here. She did a quick rinse of her hair with plans of attending to it better when she got home to her own hair care supplies. On her third time washing her body Iris spotted a familiar red streak through the white steam that filled up the room.

“Iris?” Barry’s voice called out. “I brought you a change of clothes.”

“Thanks,” Iris answered while bending down to soap up her legs.

“Um….are you…” Barry trailed off distractedly. “Are you okay? You know from the…from the…”

“Meta-Human attack?” Iris supplied for him as she ran the soapy cloth across her neck down to her breasts.

“Yeah that,” Barry’s voice sounded high and strained.

Iris had no idea what was wrong with Barry. Normally when she went after a Meta-human alone Barry would be overly doting with concern or give her a stern lecture about not putting her life in danger.

Not sound like he was a thirteen year old going through a rough patch of puberty.

Then it hit her.

The steam from the hot water would only do so much in covering up her body.

Iris glanced through the glass doors and got her confirmation when she could make out the tall and gangly outline of Barry’s body.

Which meant he could see all of her too.

Suddenly being exposed in the Star Labs showers wasn’t such a bad thing.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch?” Iris drew the cloth teasingly slow down her torso to her stomach. “Or are you going to join me?”

In mere seconds Barry got out of his Flash suit and stood beside her naked in the shower.

“I hate goo spewing meta-humans,” Iris turned her back to Barry and pulling her hair over her shoulder.

“I know,” Barry took the cloth from her to wash her back. “But the cleaning up part afterwards makes it worth it right?”

Iris let out a pleased hum as Barry’s hands wandered further down her body.

After a blissful shower, that took thirty minutes longer than a normal shower, Barry and Iris stepped out.

“Your change of clothes is over there,” Barry said while toweling his hair dry.

Iris wrapped a towel around her body then turned to see a pile of clothes left on the bench. She reached down to pick up the familiar navy blue sweatshirt with the white Star Labs emblazoned on it. She could tell right away the size of the sweatshirt and the length of the arms that it was obviously Barry’s.

“Really Barry?” Iris then smirked at Barry and held the sweatshirt up by her fingers.

“What?” Barry tried to appear innocent but the smug look on his face ruined that.  

“You think you’re so slick,” Iris rolled her eyes.

Barry shrugged his shoulders and gave that boyish grin that Iris loved so much. Not to mention she found it even more attractive with Barry standing there in his grey sweatpants with drops of water rolling down his bare chest. Damn him for looking so good right now.

Well two can play that game.

Iris casually let the towel wrapped around her to drop to the floor. Barry’s eyes widened before they blatantly flickering across her body. Very slowly she slipped the sweatshirt over her body. Tugging it down till the hemline reached her thighs.  

Iris knew what did this to Barry. Knew it drove him crazy to see her like this. Knew that before they got together Barry had countless fantasies of her in Star Labs that included more than just her working with Cisco and Caitlin and helping him track down the latest meta-human. Fantasies that involved the two of them being intimate in the many nooks and crannys of Star Labs. Of the two of them celebrating their victories. And of course Barry’s desire to see her in nothing but his Star Labs sweatshirt.

Barry was sweet but that didn’t mean he didn’t have dirty thoughts.

“Uhhhh….I got you pants too,” Barry said distractedly as Iris walked towards him. His eyes glued to the smooth brown skin of her legs.

“Oh I know,” Iris tugged at the hemline of the sweatshirt to draw Barry’s focus to her thighs. “But then I thought 'why put on pants when Barry is going to take me home?’.”

Iris clutched to Barry tighter as he gathered her up in his arms to speed them out of Star Labs.

**Cableknit Sweater**

Iris has never been great at heading warnings especially if it kept her from doing her job.

She called it her 'selective hearing’. She heard what she wanted to hear. Often relying on her gut instincts to see her through.

Barry called it stubbornness. The most frequent argument between them as a couple came up when Barry warned Iris about potential dangers and Iris would then completely ignore it. She didn’t mean to ignore his concerns. She just had no intention on letting them slow her down.

However on a day like today Iris wished she listened to Barry’s warning.

She should of known that when the weather man warned that a class three hurricane was about to hit  that didn’t mean pack an umbrella, that meant stay indoors if you had any sense. Because to go outside when rain came down in hard sheets and the wind snapped trees in half would be a terrible idea.

Iris of course ignored both the weather man and Barry’s concerned protests.

She had a story to chase down after all.

By the end of the day Iris regretted not listening to her boyfriend.

She walked through the front door of their apartment completely drenched. She did not have a patch of dry skin on her body. Her clothes were soaked in the cold rain. Her hair dripped water on the floor every time she moved. She’d never been so cold in her entire life. The exposed skin of her hands and face were numb. The blistering wind had whipped through her almost knocking her over to the ground several times. By the time she got home Iris wondered if she would ever know the sensation of warmth ever again.

At the sound of her come home Barry had arrived at the front hallway. He took one look at her and had to purse his lips together to keep from laughing.

“D-don’t sa-ay a w-word,” Iris said through her clattering teeth.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Barry raised his hands up in a sign of peace but the glint in his bright green eyes that on the inside he was laughing at her.

“I hate the rain,” Iris said petulantly. Another shiver wracked through her body followed by a dry cough. Barry’s initial amusement quickly melted into concern.

“You need to get out of those wet clothes,” Barry ordered. “Before you catch a cold.”

Iris nodded not able to speak because her teeth were chattering so loudly. She wrapped her arms around her torso in a failed attempt to warm herself up. Barry was right though she needed to get out of these wet clothes.

In a blink of a eye Iris found herself in the bathroom. She sighed happily at the curls of warm mist in the air from the bath Barry had drawn for her. Best Boyfriend Ever.

“You’re the best,” Iris said while attempting to take off her clothes. She found herself struggling as her clothes were now plastered to her skin. She could barely manage to get her arm through the sleeve of her shirt.

“Here let me,” Barry chuckled.

“Can’t wait to get me out of my clothes Allen?” Iris said through a very unattractive sniffle.

“Babe don’t take this the wrong way,” Barry grinned at her. “You are a gorgeous woman but even you can’t make 'drowned look’ attractive.”

Iris would have elbowed him in the side but she did need his help to undress. She’d save her retribution for later.

Barry’s hands firmly but gently tugged her clothes off. Iris shivered again but this time at the pleasure of Barry’s warm, large hands touching her body.

“You feel like an ice-cube,” Barry pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

Iris let out a displeased murmur as Barry’ got rid of her last layers. He tugged her panties down her legs and unclasped her bra. Usually such actions were done in the heat of passion but this time Iris could feel the care behind his actions. Despite being completely naked and vulnerable she felt safe with Barry.

“Come on,” Barry urged. “Lets get you in the bath.”

Iris put up no argument as she stepped into the tub. A hiss escaping her at the heat of the water surrounding her skin. Carefully Iris submerged herself into the lavender scented water. Lying in the bath Iris felt as though she ascended into heaven.

“God this is perfect,” Iris moaned.

“Glad you like it,” Barry crouched down beside the tub.

“Wanna join me?” Iris turned on her side to look at him. Her hand reaching out to run through his hair. Barry caught her hand in his own then placed a kiss at the center of her palm. Iris felt herself melt and it wasn’t just because of the bath water.

“Maybe next time,” Barry pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “I’m making us dinner.”

“Its really unfair how perfect you are,” Iris mock grumbled.

“Remember that the next time I’m late for one of our dates,” Barry leaned forward to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Barry then left her to enjoy her bath.

Iris happily let her body fully submerge into the sweet smelling hot water. The cold that had set deep into her bones melted away. Blissfully she allowed herself to float not letting her thoughts linger on the horrible day she had. She had nearly fallen asleep when she heard a light rapping at the door.

“Iris? You awake in there?”

“Barely,” she mumbled. The bath water sloshed over the side as she moved back up to the sitting position.

“Dinner is ready,” Barry said through his laughter. “I’ll go keep it warm.”

“I’m coming,” Iris regretfully hoisted herself out of the bathtub.

A shiver ran through her as her wet and warm skin hit the open air. Hastily she wrapped a towel around her body before exiting the bathroom. She padded across the bedroom to the closet in search of dry clothes. She completely bypassed her side of the closet in favor of Barry’s. On cold, wet rainy days like this Iris wanted nothing more than to wrap herself up in her boyfriend’s clothes.

Iris searched through all his sweatshirts and cardigans and excessive amount of plaid shirts until she found what she wanted. Her hands slipped Barry’s dark blue cable-knit sweater off the hanger. The weight of the thick wool heavy in her hands. Iris got him this sweater for Christmas a few years ago. Partly because she knew it would look good on him and partly because she wanted to steal it on cold days for herself to wear.

Since the start of their relationship Iris made it clear that Barry’s clothes were up for grabs when she wanted them. Barry never seemed to mind. In fact Iris knew that he encouraged it. She had a feeling he loved nothing more then seeing his clothes on her body.

Iris left their bedroom in search of Barry. She found him in the kitchen dishing out their dinner. She had to admit it was an unusual sight. Barry was never much of a cook. Much preferring to let others cook for him or to order take out. But if there was one type of food Barry excelled it would be 'breakfast food’. He proved to be proficient at scrambling eggs and flipping pancakes. In the early months of their dating Barry used every opportunity to make her breakfast in bed after a night spent together.

“Are those chocolate chip pancakes?” Iris called from the entrance into the kitchen.

Barry turned around, his mouth opened to speak but no words came out. Instead he remained speechless. His eyes fixated on her. Iris rather proudly knew the effect she had on him. Her thick black hair in loose waves. Her skin a more honeycomb brown from the hot bath water. All she had on was his cable-knit sweater leaving her legs exposed. The wide collar of his sweater hanging down her left shoulder.

“Well are they?” Iris tilted her head to the side and bit down on her lower lip. Both actions she knew was a guarantee to drive Barry wild.

“Uh yeah,” Barry said thickly. “They are.”

The heat of Barry’s gaze made her completely forget ever being in cold rain water.

In a bright flash of red lighting Barry was in front of her. His large hands wrapping around her lower thighs to lift her up. Iris found herself being pressed up against the kitchen wall. Her arms wrapping around Barry’s shoulder to pull herself in even closer.

“That’s my sweater,” Barry said lowly as he pressed soft kisses to her exposed collarbone.

“Yes it is,” Iris giggled softly as Barry nuzzled into her neck. “I thought you liked me wearing your sweaters.”

“It does look great on you,” Barry pulled back to look at her. “But do you know whats even better?”

“What?” Iris arched an eyebrow up at him.

“When I take this sweater off you,” Barry grinned suggestively.

Iris’s laughter rang through the apartment as Barry sped her off back to their bedroom.


End file.
